1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watchbands, and particularly to a watchband providing means for selectively covering or uncovering a watch.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
There are many occupations wherein at times the wearer of a wristwatch finds it necessary or desirable to protect the watch for discrete periods while engaged in certain activities which might result in damage to an unprotected watch. For example, such is often the case with watches worn by military personnel while engaged in field activities.
It is the object of this invention to provide such a protective watchband.